Fanfic High
by TheJollyFop
Summary: Where am I? What happened? And why is that girl called Mary-Sue? The story of what happens when a real girl enters the fanfiction world
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, and I'm not sure it even qualifies. Characters from TV and such will appear later. I didn't even know where to place it, so go easy on me (It's my first story, after all). Any critique will be acknowledges positively.**

Ah God...my head...

Ugh...

It feels like somebody hit me with a hockey stick...

Wait, DID someone hit me with a hockey stick?

What was I doing yesterday? Was I playing hockey? Was I even in school?

Am I still in school?

It...looks like my school, but there's something weird about it.

Wherever I am, I'm lying on the ground.

I'd better get up...

...

Nope.

My head is spinning too much for me to even lift it.

"Excuse me...?" A pair of mary-jane clad feet appear beside my face, and I think the owner of them is talking to me, "Are you alright?" What a pretty melodic little voice...

"Yes. Just giving the floor a good cuddle." I mutter.

Hey, even with a headache, I can be sarcastic. Those are my rules.

"Who are you?" The person speaking takes ahold of my arm and hoists me to my feet, sending my head swirling.

"M'..." Wait a minute...

WHO AM I?

Oh God! I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here, and now I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY OWN NAME?

The person, who is now obviously a girl, is staring at me oddly.

She probably thinks I'm a real nutcase.

Okay...

Okay...come up with a fake name?

That sounds sensible.

"My name is Floor...A locker...Clock? Flooralocka Clock, yeah."

I'm fucked.

"Flooralocka?" The girl wrinkles her nose, "You'll fit in with the other oddly-named girls."

"Other oddly named girls?" I'm more intruiged by the fact that she believes that my name was Flooralocka.

I mean...really?

Flooralocka?

Flooralocka Clock?

"So...err...who are you?"

"Octavia Clarence. OC to my friends." Okay...

I'm no parent, but Octavia is a worse name than Flooralocka.

And Flooralocka isn't even a real name.

"Okay..." I keep a big fake smile plastered on my face, "And where am I?"

Oh no, she's looking at me like I'm an idiot...

What should I do?

Okay, her idiot-stare is getting worse.

Apparently dancing the Macarena is NOT a good thing to do under pressure.

"You're in High School!" She exclaims, after a while.

"Uh..."

"FANFICTION High School!"


	2. Chapter 2

"FANFICTION High School!"

Octavia keeps shaking me.

Mainly to stop me from laughing, but also to calm me down.

"Flooralocka! Snap out of it!" She squeals.

As she continues to yell and slap me, I notice a group of people walking down the hall.

I don't know why, but I feel the need to describe them in too much detail.

The one in the middle is beautiful, with long golden hair reaching her waist like a simile that doesn't make much sense. Her eyes are giant pools of overly described emeralds, shining bright as she swishes her slim hips from side to side. Her face is just so beautiful, and her body is also...just great. She's wearing a pair of simple blue jeans, with pink lace up the sides. A tiny pink top with an ironic butterfly on it is just managing to cover her perfectly formed- WAIT A MINUTE!

I'm not describing her in THAT much detail, brain!

The girl on her left is even more beautiful. Pale white skin like chalk stretches across her edgy face. She's so thin she looks like she could snap in two at any given moment. She has icy blue eyes like limpid tears...what does that even mean? And they are outlined with so much eyeliner, she must be endorsed by Urban Decay. Her black lips are twisted into a sneer and her fishnet-clad arms are folded over her corsetted chest. Two long legs, with fishnets that match her arms, move in unison with the other girls'. Despite her clumpy black boots, she's very graceful.

Almost excited, I look at the last girl.

God.

She's eh...

She's...

Well, she's plain. I've seen a lot of girls who look like her.

That's disappointing.

Octavia notices my sudden calmness as I stare at the girls in awe.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Oh...well, the blonde is called Princess and the Goth is called Rebel." She shrugs.

"What about that one?" I point to the plain girl.

"Uh...Author, I think." She flashes me a smile, "They're sisters."

"Huh." I laugh. They look nothing alike.

"The Mary-Sue family is rather large." She adds.

As she goes into a very long description of the history of Mary-Sue, I notice the three girls heading towards some other people.

The blonde, Princess, skips towards a man with his back to me.

He's doing something weird with what looks like a screwdriver.

Must be a janitor.

Rebel throws her arms around a tall man wearing a suit. He doesn't seem that interested.

Author...Author just stands there looking shy.

I don't think she knows what's going on...

I decide to eavesdrop...y'know, since Octavia is boring as hell.

"What do we need to do today, Doctor?" Princess speaks in a beautiful American accent, although it sounds like she's trying to force a British one in there.

"Oh nothing." I recognise that voice... "The daleks were all defeated by you, Princess, since you're so...powerful."

Oh Jesus Christ, no.

"Great!" She giggles, "Oh, Doctor, I've only known you a day and yet I know you love me!"

"Yes, I suppose I do. You're like a replacement Rose, but twice as powerful and attractive." For the love of God, why is David Tennant in this school?


	3. Chapter 3

What is David Tennant doing here?

He's dressed as the doctor...but he doesn't play that character any more...

Princess takes his hand and they walk past Octavia and I.

I swear to God as they pass, David mouths 'Help me'.

Octavia is still droning on.

"Y'know, OC," I smile, "I think I'm going to go to class."

I don't wait for her to reply, I just zoom off after Princess and David.

Princess eventually releases his hand and goes into a classroom.

"David!" I call out, as he begins to wander off.

He doesn't respond.

He just shoves his hands into the pockets of his brown coat and whistles.

I begin following him, trying to do it quietly.

What the hell is he doing?

"DAVID!" I yell after him.

He doesn't acknowledge me.

He brings out what looks like a prop of the sonic screwdriver.

This guy...

This guy isn't David Tennant...

"DOCTOR!" I yell.

Success!

He instantly whips around, sending his coat flying around his legs.

"Aha!" He points to me, "You got my message."

So he WAS mouthing something.

"Uh...what?"

"You're not from this universe, are you?" He asks.

"I have no idea!"

"Look, I'm not from here, I've been sent here in some sort of...mad time-shifting world-changing vortex."

"Uh..." What? "Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor." He lowers his eyebrows, "You just careered down that corridor yelling my name..."

"DOCTOR WHO?" I burst out laughing.

He's totally gotta get this one, right?

He's...not laughing.

Uh...

"I'm going to go to class." I say.

Wait, what?

I didn't want to say that!

"Bye!"

NOOOOOOOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia crashes into me outside of one of the classrooms.

"Where have you been?" She yelps.

"I'm only a couple of minutes late for class..." I shrug.

"Flooralocka...it's been several hours."

"But...that makes no sense!" I check my watch...it's conveniently missing.

"Of course it does!" She looks at me weirdly, eyebrow raised, "Are you on drugs?"

"DRUGS 'R QUEUE-L!" Comes a loud voice from behind us. I whip around to see who's mispronouncing such easy words.

Oh God.

Standing with her arms folded, her beauty luminous despite her deep scowl, is Rebel.

And the suit dude is still beside her.

"Uh...Whaaaaat?" I mutter, glancing at Octavia.

She doesn't look fazed, she just leans closer to me.

"She means 'drugs are cool'." She mutters.

What? Why didn't she just say that?

"Hue 'r oo?" Rebel asks.

"Uh..." Christ, what's my made-up name again? "Flooralocka."

"I M Revel." Eh? "I M a goff b t w."

"Ooookay..." I look at Octavia properly, "What?"

"She gets her name wrong a lot..." Octavia shrugs, "Just go with it."

"So...uh..." I can't think of a single thing to say to her.

"Dew oo lick MCR?" She asks.

I look at Octavia again.

"Oh for the love of..." She sighs, moving between myself and Rebel, "She's asking if you like My Chemical Romance."

"Uh...yeah, they're kinda alright." I try not to think of my giant obsession with them.

That would just make things awkward.

"Ge-roar-d ish sue how-t." Rebel grins, "N' goffic."

"Gerard is so hot and gothic." Octavia says, her voice montone.

"Bright red hair and hyperactive cartoon-y situations are gothic?"

"OMG oo 'r suck a prep!" Rebel shrieks suddenly, causing me to jump back, "Kiln har Sebby!"

Suit dude sighs deeply.

"Yes, my lady."

Oh please no.

Why is this school full of things I like?

"Hey, Flooralocka?" Octavia grips my arm.

"Yeah?"

"RUN."


	5. Chapter 5

Oh...God...I'm...so...tired...

"KEEP RUNNING!" Octavia screams.

Argh...my...sides...

"WHY IS SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS ALLOWED IN THIS SCHOOL?" I scream back.

Gasp!...ow...my...foot...

"I DON'T KNOW! NOBODY REALLY PAYS ATTENTION TO THESE THINGS!" Octavia grabs my arm and yanks me into a room.

I collapse against the wall, regaining my breath.

"Where...are...we..." I wheeze.

"Girls' toilets." Octavia pushes me into a stall and locks us both inside. She pulls the toilet lid down and stands on it, pulling me up beside her.

"And he really won't think to look in here? A hyper-intelligent demon butler with the sexiest accent ever?" I mean, seriously?

"How should I know?" Octavia snaps, "I've never angered Rebel!"

"I didn't mean to!" I put my hands up defensively.

"Ugh...whatever." She went silent and I heard a few soft clicking noises from outside the toilets. Like shoes.

Don'tcomeindon'tcomeindon'tcomein.

I hear the door open.

Octavia clings to my arm, cutting off the circulation.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE CUBICLE?"

Octavia breathes out.

"Oh, it's just Dumbledore." She smiles, releasing my arm.

"...WHAT?"

Dumbledore? What the...

"Oh, he has a headache."

That explains it.

He goes mumbling off and Octavia turns to say something.

Then stops.

And stares at me, mouth open.

"What?" God...this is weird...

"I do hope I am not interrupting anything."

Oh fuck.


End file.
